The One He Once Was
by kira-chan05
Summary: What if something you have longed for has been granted but seemed to brought you a consequence you never wished for? Would you still want to be what you have wished for, or what you were before? A touch that just seemed to sting....


Author's note: A birthday gift for a friend but still plot, event and pairing as my idea. I never knew that I'll come up with a chaotic story like this. This is a random thought when I drooled on one of our class… and yes this is multi chaptered… JayPee, a happy birthday to you!

Pairing: Elricest, WinEd

Warning: Al is a little bit OOC, a little bit of spoiler and a little bit of nuisance.

Disclaimer: I dun own FMA. Never will.

---

**The One He Once Was**

It has always been a routine for both of them to practice combat early in the morning. Since they were aspiring alchemists this had already been their day starter. They never failed to skip or neglect the exercise but all the more enjoy it with each others company. Al was always the first one to wake early for their drill followed by the grumpy Ed.

Time dealt with them, allowed them to grow up and experience coping changes. But then change seems too hard to deal with, which may bother them a time and another.

After their success, they finally conquered Al's long lost body and Ed's limbs. They finally get to admire themselves in front of the mirror, compliment on the other's arms or touch one's hands. It looks like attraction never failed to follow admiration and touch that they were confused when something happened.

---

It was 5:30 in the morning when Al woke up. He was feeling dizzy due to the alcohol he had last night. It was Mustang's Promotion Party and it was held at their house. It was simple but nevertheless fun. When it comes to alcoholic beverages he has a low tolerance that he blabs things out and forgets it the next day.

He massaged his temples with his hands, sought for his brother then stood up to take a peek outside the window. He smiled at the view. He saw his brother cutting woods. It was bit unusual to see Ed out of bed that early. Al shrugged then put on his shirt covering his lean arms and well formed chest. So, he ran down the stairs, heat water and went to his brother.

"Brother! What's into you that you woke up this early?" he asked Ed.

"Oh! Nothing Winry is coming this morning to cook us lunch, so I am readying for the woods she will use." He raised the ax hitting the wood that split into two.

'_Winry? What is her business here?' _

"And our practice combat?" Al said.

"We have all the time Al… just let me finish these…" picking another wood.

"But…"

"No buts, you heard me Al." he turned around to give Al a glare.

"…Brother…" the other just walked to the house full of objections kept with himself.

---

Al was cleaning the kitchen sink when he heard a knock on the door. He went and opened it to see a Winry smiling in front of him. He felt like kicking the girl out, but then his brother came to push him out of the way and did the welcoming to Winry. Feeling embarrassed, the younger one walked off to his room and locked himself.

Uncertain of the situation, he sat crouched on a space before the window. It was difficult for him to assess his feelings and as to how should he be discreet about it. One day he was wondering why he feels jealous when he sees Ed and Winry laughing together or side-by-side each other, and quizzical when his brother gives him warning signals if he is the one to talk with the girl. It even leads him to think that his brother and the girl are together. Nothing is bad with if that is the case since the two have known each other for a long time and they look good together, but this was what had hurt him, he knew what he was feeling but he chose the option to stop and look for another person which was hard for him since his brother had been his one and only love. In short, he had fallen deeply in love to his brother. Forbidden.

He struggles to deal with it; everything had changed since he restored his body. Sometimes he even wished that he was still the empty armor he once was.

---

Al was tasked to wash the dishes and so he did. Winry was apologetic when she was called by his assistant because of some matters regarding her Auto mail shop. After lunch she bade the two goodbyes leaving the two alone. Uncompanionably, silence of all gave them a visit, it came unfriendly that it paralyzed their never especially Al's.

On the other hand, Ed was cleaning the table and piling the dishes all set to be washed. He walked to the sink then placed it there. Al was scouring the plates that his elbow met the others arm, with force. As an initial reaction, Ed was heaved a little giving Al the intuition that his brother will tumble down. The younger's wet hand held the other's harm enough for the two be in close contact. Al didn't do anything except for Ed who stared for a minute then stubbornly propelling the grip of the other. Ed's nails dug through the side of Al's hand.

Al winced. For a moment, he inspected his fresh bruise, and then looked at Ed teary-eyed.

"What have I done to you brother?" Al asked pocketing his hands.

"…"

"I don't deserve this treatment! I didn't harm you for you do this to my… why brother? Why…" Al asked facing his brother giving him a shake with his hands on the others shoulders.

"I am sorry…" this was the only thing that he could say.

Al gave the shorter one an embrace. An embrace that once had took place several years ago. Foreign for him perhaps, but always comforting.

"… Just no touching Al…" he yanked Al's then went out.

---

That evening, Al prepared bed. Ed was locking the front door and when he went upstairs and entered their room, he felt something different and saw something different.

He saw his little brother smooth out the mattress on the wooden floor then after that fluffed pillows and reclined with his back facing the elder.

"Goodnight brother…" Al's husky voice said.

"You're not sleeping on the bed?" the other asked.

"Nope, I am already big enough to learn to sleep on my own… and besides… 'no touching' you said…" Al spoke no more.

"You got me wrong Al…" he whispered.

---

The night came dark and the room was unlit, the only thing that gave illumination was the moon that twittered through their window. Al wasn't asleep yet despite the fact that he was lying there for almost two and a half hours unmoving. He silently sobbed through his pillow then sat up. He checked over the sleeping figure. He raised his head then in a prayerful position and sincere heart prayed.

"Oh loving mother! Please forgive brother for doing this to me… I know that he didn't wish for this to happen. If ever he did anything bad, then take it from my account and punish me instead of him. Mother, he is a very good brother to me that he didn't leave me. I know that this is my entire fault; I hadn't been a good son at all. All I wish is for my real brother to be back even if it means that I have to stay away from him or give up my human form…" he shed tears.

Ed was awake all that time. He heard every word that the other uttered and felt bad about that. He didn't know that everything will turn the wrong way.

---

The next morning, the sun shone brightly with Ed waking from the chirping of the birds. He made bed and peeped to the floor. Al was out of sight. He saw the mattress that the other used folded properly placed on a chair. He descended to the living room and saw Al fixing something.

"Need help?" Ed asked jumping steps from the stairs.

"I can manage…" Al answered without looking at his brother.

"And I can manage to help!" Ed insisted as he sat beside Al.

"I am seventeen and I can do this all by myself! Understood?!" Al stood, banged the door and walked outside. Al shouted form the outside "Winry will be here later!"

Ed blamed his self. The truth is that he was just unsure of what he was feeling inside. Ever since that they reinstate what they have been looking, he found himself admiring Al's growth. Not because of his height but because of the beauty the other had. He missed the Al he used to play with before, and now that the other came back, he felt a sense of attraction with the lad. He sooner found out that the attraction powerfully demanded touch, and every touch the other accidentally does stung and longs.

---

Al watched the leaf that endangered of falling. This was the only thing that he could do to let things pass. He acted a little bit out-of-character but that is what it takes for him to see his brother okay. He just felt tired thinking of these things and wanted a new one. He wished to be a cry baby no more.

He snapped out of reverie when he saw a hopping Winry galloped to their house. He again felt like stabbing her but decided to tone down and relax there.

He made do of things outside that he forgot what he was in charged of cooking. He cultivated the soil, fed the chickens, burned dried leaves, piled the papers and brushed the carpet he washed weeks ago. Feeling huger, he settled the brush, washed his hands then went to the door.

Al felt something odd when he touched the knob. He remembered that he have to remove rust from the backyard tank, did a double take than decided that he must cook or else all of them will starve. He swept what he was feeling away, then turned the knob. He peaked but no one was there, he silently opened the door then closed it.

To his surprise he saw Winry lying on the dining table with her skirt above her knees and Ed on top with his legs in between the other's thighs. They were making out on the table so to say.

To Al's disbelief he walked backwards still looking at them gaping, not knowing that he hit the vase that it was sent shattered on the floor.

The two jolted then sat properly.

Ed with a guilty look on his face.

Winry in denial.

And Al in tears.

Al thought _"I wish, I still am a empty armor, not rusting and unhurt…" _

_-----_

A/n: R&R minna.


End file.
